Traveling Soldier
by ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA
Summary: This is a story that goes hand-in-hand with the Dixie Chick's Traveling Soldier. WARNING: character death


**Disclaimer: I no own (Alex Rider or Traveling Soldier)**

**A/N: this is basically a response to my story How to Save a Life, I got a lot of reviews saying I should make it more of a story so here ya go**

Alex had just turned eighteen, and you would think that MI6 would leave him alone. But they won't, and Alex sort of like the thrill of spying. This time he was headed into the eye of the hurricane. MI6 was sending him in undercover as a Vietnam soldier. He was a little nervous so he went to his favorite café and ordered a coffee. With Jack gone, he would have no one to write to so when this girl gave him a shy smile he figured she would be the one to go to.

Alex learned that she got off work in an hour and he met her at the pier, she had swapped her work uniform for a pretty sun dress that matched the bow in her hair.  
>"I'm leaving for the army tomorrow; can I send letters to you? I have no one, and you caught my eye" She nodded in silent agreement and they sat and talked for another hour before she had to go. Alex was sad that she had to go, but all good things must come to an end.<p>

_Dear Catherine, April 27, 2012_

_I am in California, do not worry for me. I miss you very much and wish I could see you smile again. Please do not worry for me for I shall one day return_

_From,  
>Alex Rider<em>

_Dear Catherine, May 4, 2012_

_I have made it to Vietnam, safely._ _I am scared to admit it but I think I am in love with you. Your letters are beacons of hope in this dank gloomy atmosphere. I fear that I will not be able to write for awhile. It is getting pretty rough over here, but when that happens I remember your pretty smile. I hope to see it again._

_Love, _  
><em>Alex Rider<em>

_Dear Catherine, June 9, 2012_

_I will soon be home, just not as you think. I will not see you for the longest time, and I am sorry. I love you so very much and hope you have a long wonderful life. Please don't forget me._

_Love,  
>Alex Rider<em>

The last note had made no sense to Catherine, until the football game the next week. She didn't normally go to football games but something told her that this one was special. The Lord's Prayer was said and the anthem was sung. And then the announcer came up with the microphone,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please bow your head for a list of local Vietnam dead." He rambled off a list but Catherine wasn't paying any attention. She was just praying that the name Alex Rider didn't show up on that list. It didn't, right as she was about to heave a sigh of relief something else came and struck her cold. "And now will you please give a moment of silence for one of the bravest men, ever Alex Rider, who went undercover inside the Vietnam lines, to save our country. He was sadly captured and tortured and died for this country may he rest in peace."

All the sudden the last letter made sense to her. He was coming home, but not to her. He was coming home to be buried, and he won't see her until her death. This was going to come a whole lot sooner than he had imagined. Don't worry Alex, I won't forget you.

Catherine tore out of the stadium and ran to her car, she drove to her house and grabbed a bottle of pills swallowing a handful of them dry. As consciousness, leaked away from her, her last thought was 'here I come Alex. We can finally be together'

Two days past eighteen  
>He was waiting for the bus in his army green<br>Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
>Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair<br>He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while<br>And talking to me,  
>I'm feeling a little low<br>She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
>He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care<br>I got no one to send a letter to  
>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you<p>

Chorus: I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<p>

So the letters came from an army camp  
>In California then Vietnam<br>And he told her of his heart  
>It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of<br>He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
>I think of that day sittin' down at the pier<br>And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile<p>

_[Chorus]_

One Friday night at a football game  
>The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang<br>A man said folks would you bow your heads  
>For a list of local Vietnam dead<br>Crying all alone under the stands  
>Was a piccolo player in the marching band<br>And one name read but nobody really cared  
>But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair<p>

_[Chorus x2]_


End file.
